


Four

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Series: Close Quarters [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flat that Leon and Arthur shared had always had more than enough space for the two of them. Merlin made three whenever he was there which was often enough that they'd all gotten used to it.</p>
<p>Gwaine, however, made four and four, Leon considered, was a bit much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

Four, Leon considered, was a bit much.

Not to say that all four of them were in the flat at once that often. He and Arthur still worked long hours and, during the bad weeks, alternating days so one of them could be in the office at all times. Merlin’s schedule was more forgiving but also more sporadic meaning that he wasn’t always available to come over during Arthur’s hard-fought time off outside the office. And Gwaine…

Well, Gwaine even being _in_ their flat was still so new that it could hardly be considered a regular occurrence.

Leon considered that – him, them – as he watched Gwaine shoulder in beside Merlin and offer his help, putting breakfast at the mercy of the worst and best cooks in the flat, respectively. Merlin though, being Gwaine’s mate, was never one to discourage Gwaine’s enthusiasm and handed him the carton of eggs as he made room for him at the bench.

Arthur staggered in as Merlin was counting out slices of bread for toast, presumably drawn into the kitchen by the smell of coffee. He finished pulling a shirt over his head and came to a stop beside the bench, his eyes narrowing as he took a visible headcount. He rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s unclothed back before making his way to the table, taking a seat beside Leon. Merlin brought them both a cup of coffee, serving Arthur’s with a very pointed look that Arthur silently protested until Merlin threatened to take his coffee away.

Arthur sighed into his cup, not reaching for the papers as Leon expected him to, his brow knit tight in thought. He spoke a few minutes later, initiating conversation long after Leon’s attention had turned back to the breakfast making process.

“Leon.”

Leon broke away from watching Gwaine and Merlin debate exactly how much bacon the four of them could eat, still smiling at Gwaine’s assessment of ‘loads’ as he looked at Arthur.

“It has been suggested,” Arthur said, glancing momentarily at Merlin, making sense of their earlier unspoken argument, “that I haven’t been as positive as I should have about…” Arthur paused and made a clear gesture between Leon and Gwaine. “This.”

Leon wasn’t sure what point Arthur was trying to make. It wasn’t a secret that Arthur wasn’t always Gwaine’s biggest fan, whether as Merlin’s mate or Leon’s… something, but he’d never expressed more than his own annoyance at Gwaine. He’d complained about Gwaine’s noise and manners and general presence but he’d never spoken ill about Leon’s growing association with him.

“Arthur-“

“No,” Arthur interrupted, looking remorseful. “It’s true. I admit we don’t get on perfectly and we probably never will but you’re happy and I’m glad. You’re my best mate, Leon,” he added when Leon didn’t know what to say, “and I just… I’m glad.”

Arthur’s head bowed a bit, weighed down by the guilt that was evident on his face. Leon touched his arm briefly, drawing Arthur’s head up. He smiled – simple, steady – until the corner of Arthur’s mouth turned up, the guilt beginning to wash away.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur gave a small nod before leaning in a little. “You are happy, right? Because he is not worth tolerating in our flat for anything less.”

Leon and then Arthur laughed, the warm sound bringing the ease back to their morning.

“Yes,” Leon nodded, closing his hands around his coffee.

“Good,” Arthur said, flicking open the front section of the papers. He’d barely scanned the headlines when he folded the section hastily and grabbed Leon by the arm. “One thing though,” he said, leaning across the table. “If we’re going to keep being friends while this,” he gestured between Leon and Gwaine again, “happens, I need you to promise that you will never, _ever_ discuss your sex life with me.”

Before Leon could stop laughing and answer, Gwaine was draped over his shoulder, dropping a sizable plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. His hand crawled up Leon’s chest, grasped his jaw, and turned Leon’s face up for a snog that was not at all mid-morning, kitchen table appropriate. Gwaine released Leon to catch his breath, grinning wickedly at Arthur’s distressed expression.

“It’s fucking fantastic, Princess,” Gwaine said, clapping Arthur on the shoulder before he could shrug him off. “I’d be here shagging him on every surface and against every wall in this place if I had the time.”

Leon stared at Gwaine, shaking his head as he felt a flush rise on his face, hoping that if he stared at Gwaine, his eyes wouldn’t betray where in the kitchen they’d had sex. Gwaine winked at him as he passed the pantry, driving the flush up into Leon’s ears. Thankfully, Arthur was too pained by Gwaine’s comment to notice.

“I just asked you not to discuss it,” he groaned.

“No. You asked Leon,” Gwaine pointed out, sliding into the seat next to Leon with his own plate of food. “I promised no such thing.”

Arthur groaned again, rubbing a hand across his brow. He recoiled as Gwaine reached across the table, pulling the plate Merlin had served him away from the salt shaker Gwaine sought.

“Could you at least put on a shirt?” Arthur asked.

Gwaine returned the salt shaker to the table and pushed his hand into Leon’s lap, making Merlin laugh as Leon dropped his toast.

“What’s the point?” Gwaine grinned, stroking Leon’s leg. “Just one more thing to take off.”

The touch was actually innocent – as innocent as Gwaine’s hand in Leon’s lap could be – but it was enough to bait Arthur into further complaints. He appealed to the rest of the table, citing hygiene and common decency as two of the many reasons that Gwaine should cover himself up. Merlin chose to ignore Arthur, as he often did, tucking into his breakfast at a vigorous pace and skimming through the papers at his elbow. And Leon…

Well, Leon had seen more than his fair share of Merlin’s bare arse around the flat so Arthur’s argument didn’t have much to stand on.

Four times in the last month alone was a bit much.


End file.
